


DAFT PRETTY BOYS (Klance Oneshots)

by quiznacking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Homosexuality, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznacking/pseuds/quiznacking
Summary: ❝MOODY AND MULLET❞you can find your well deserved dose of klance right here. and hey, im actually active!





	1. Introduction

Hello! I've decided to make a book for my klance oneshots. Anyway, if you're new here, welcome! My name is Frankie and I ship Klance/Lunk (or Hance, either way)/Shallura.

I don't like Sheith, so you're out of luck there. Sorry my dudes.

Moving on, if you want to request anything, go ahead! I'll most likely write it.

I don't write smut yet, but I will write implied smut and things in relation to that. I also write about triggering topics occasionally, so watch out for that, it won't happen often, but I like a good angsty oneshot so ;). Most of my oneshots are fluffy or some form of an AU, feel free to suggest an AU you'd like to see!

One last thing, I don't like silent readers, so do me a favour and comment/vote lots, please. I need the validation to write, its my fuel.

I suppose that's it, if we're all still here, I hope you enjoy my future oneshots! Thanks for reading!

-frankie xoxox


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own little secrets. Everyone's got a few skeletons in the closet.

Lance hated sitting alone, especially in a room full of so many people. Anyone could have sat down with him, but of course, we all know that Lance has the worst luck when it comes to friends, and human contact in general. He was supposed to be waiting for Pidge and Hunk, but God knows where they were. And Keith was probably stuck doing homework that he had most likely forgotten about.

Damn Keith, couldn't do things on time if his life depended on it. Always late for everything, always being the last to finish things.

Lance wasn't sure what his problem was, all he wanted was to spend time with Keith. Hunk and Pidge he could honestly care less about them at the moment, he just really wanted to see Keith.

His best friend, his buddy, his main man-

His secret crush.

-

As if God had answered his secret prayers, Keith showed up, finally. And the room was some how, still bustling with people. What the hell was so popular about studying in the library anyway? It certainly wasn't quiet like it should have been, in fact, it sounded like some crazy house party.

"Hey man." Lance cheered as Keith sat down, his books toppling over on the desk as he set them down.

"Hey, how's the studying going?" Keith sounded only slightly stressed, but it still bothered Lance. He hated seeing Keith, or any of his friends, stressed or worried.

Lance thought of ways to address the issue to Keith. He wasn't great at actually asking about other's emotions, actually, he wasn't great at expressing his own either.

"Umm, you seem rather stressed? What's been on your mind?"

Keith sighed and pressed his lips tightly together, biting the side of his lip. Lance could tell Keith was holding something back from him.

He just didn't know what it was.

"Can we uh- can we go somewhere more private? Maybe your place?" Keith blushed, rubbing his hands over his knees.

"Of course, yeah!" Lance collected his books from the desk and helped Keith with his, putting them into his backpack for him.

The idea of Keith being upset about something bothered Lance to no end. He didn't want Keith to be so stressed over stupid silly things.

Or maybe it wasn't stupid silly, maybe it was serious. That made Lance even more worried. What could Keith be hiding from him? Was it a secret that only he could know about? What if he was moving away?

Too many thoughts, Lance. Calm down dude. It's probably nothing.

"Do you have your bus pass?" Keith looked at Lance and Lance pulled out the bus pass from his jeans pocket, waving it a little before putting it back in its place.

Not two minutes later and the bus was pulling up next to them, the two stepping into the area where they showed their bus passes. The driver waved them off and they took their seats at the back of the bus where they always sat. They had sort of claimed the spot at their own, really. Nobody ever sat at the back with them, so it was a quiet place and it wasn't annoyingly overcrowded, unlike the rest of the bus.

It also wasn't as smelly as the front, but that was besides the point.

"Next stop, Ashby Road." The sound of the robotic voice echoed through the bus, and Lance pulled the yellow cord that ran along the windows, signaling the bus to stop.

"Have a good day, you two." The bus driver, Coran, beamed and Lance saluted to him, Keith simply waving goodbye, before the bus doors closed, a trail of thick gray exhaust trailing behind the bus.

-

"Mama? I'm home!" Lance called out, instantly hearing the sound of thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Lance! You're home!" Anthony, Lance's younger brother screeched, his high-pitched voice making Keith's ears ring.

"Holy crow, you're getting some big, Tony!" Lance picked up Anthony, spinning him around, causing a loud giggle to erupt from the child.

"Keef!" Rosie ran full-speed down the hall towards Keith, crashing into a smiling Keith and hugging him.

"You know, Rosie has always liked you the most out of all my friends." Lance ruffled the three year old's dark hair, smirking at the child who gave Lance the side eye.

Lance's mother poked her head out from the kitchen, giving Lance and Keith a warm smile as a hello, and then she was gone again. Most likely preparing to cook supper.

"Hola boys! I'm making chicken and Spanish rice for supper, does that sound good?" Rosá called from the kitchen and the two boys dropped their book bags, walking into the delicious-smelling kitchen, sitting at the the kitchen island.

Rosá poured the two glasses of ice water, placing a lemon on the rim of the glass for good measure.

"Thanks mama." Lance downed the glasses in ten seconds flat, Keith only sipping the water casually.

"Long day, boys?" She spoke softly, her words flowing.

An exasperated sigh left both boys lips, but Keith's seemed to dominate Lance's. Lance, he was tired, but Keith? Keith was worried.

The two decided against keeping Rosá with their long and boring stories about how the day seemed to just drag on, so they simply nodded. Rosá silently agreeing with them both. Looking after eight children was hard after all, especially when Lance and Shelby weren't home to help her out.

"How's about you two go up to your bedroom, Lance? I've placed the air-conditioner up there since your room gets so hot during the summer. It should be nice and cool now." Rosá nodded towards the stairs and Lance let out another sigh, only this time, it was one of relief.

Lance gave Keith that competitive look and with a single turn of Rosá's head, the two boys were racing to see who could get to Lance's bedroom first. And seeing that the two were incredibly competitive and willing to do anything to beat the other, there was a lot of dirty play on the way up the stairs.

"Hey! You can't just grab my ankles like that, fucker!" Lance yelled at Keith from the floor as he continued to race up the stairs, and Lance could hear Rosá yell at him to watch his language from down the stairs.

"I don't think so, mullet!" Lance smirked and dashed up the stairs, two at a time, grabbing Keith by the shirt just before he could make it to the top step. "You're not getting away that easily!" Lance laughed as he shoved past Keith, flying down the hall to his bedroom.

Keith made the fleeting decision to grab Lance by the waist, spinning him around as one last try to beat his ass, but they both ended up tumbling through the door at the same time, Keith's hands still having their deadly grip on Lance's hips.

Well, it was now or never to tell Lance. It was do or die.

And Keith chose do.

He didn't know how much time passed between getting Lance up against the wall and pressing his lips against his, but Keith knew Lance was kissing back, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

He could feel butterflies in his stomach, they were blowing up for Christ's sake. It was all so much. The mixture of anxiety, euphoria, emotions, and love was oozing out of Keith's pores, and he was sure Lance felt the same.

Neither boy was sure who pulled away first, but they were both left gasping for air, lips slicked with spit, little traces of the other's taste left in their mouths.

"Keith I- do it again, please." Lance whined and Keith nodded vigorously, kissing Lance again, with more passion, determination even.

He had wanted this forever,

They had wanted this forever.

And it finally happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Leave some comments for me to wake up to!
> 
> -frankie xoxox


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a rebel is hard, especially when your boyfriend is the complete opposite

"Oh don't be such a baby! It's not like you're gonna die! Come on, Keith!" Lance struggled as he tried his best to persuade Keith to come with him, but Keith wasn't having any of it.

"Lance! I am not going up to the roof, stop asking!" Keith crossed his arms as a form of protest and Lance only groaned in response.

How was he supposed to do fun and dangerous things without his boyfriend? And why did his boyfriend have to be such a pussy?

Finally Lance dropped the conversation, giving Keith a side glance before exiting out the window onto the fire escape, the chilly November air whipping at him, ruffling his already curly brown locks.

Keith was having an internal battle with himself as he debated going with Lance. He didn't want Lance to be alone, but he also didn't want to get into trouble.

Decisions decisions, what to do.

Sighing with defeat, Keith threw on the jacket that hung off the computer desk in their shared bedroom, making his way out the bedroom window, and sure enough Lance sat on the stairs, smirking at Keith.

He had obviously known Keith was going to give in to his pleas, it was only a matter of time.

"So, my beautiful boyfriend has decided to join me on my journey to the roof, I see. He just can't resist my great looks." Lance winked and stuck out his tongue at Keith, making him let out a rather loud sigh.

"Don't make me change my mind, assbag. Now how are we getting up there?" Keith bit his nails nervously as he looked up.

They were about six floors from the roof, and climbing the fire escape would be hard when they cut off at every three floors. A huge gap between each new set of stairs.

"We climb, obviously!" Lance snorted and made his way up the first steps, skipping one each time.

Damn tall people, always trying to prove a point.

Another huff and sigh from Keith, but he followed Lance, making his way up the stairs, holding onto Lance's jacket.

They came to the last part of the fire escape, and Keith watched as Lance jumped to pull down the second set of stairs, climbing onto it and helping Keith, clutching his hand tightly.

"Lance, I'm scared!" Keith shrieked as they grew closer and closer to the roof. He heard Lance laugh lightly from in front of him.

"You're fine, babe. Almost there." Lance squeezed Keith's hand as a form of comfort, and they continued their journey.

Finally reaching the roof, Keith flopped down to the ground, smiling happily to be on a solid and flat surface, having no fear of falling down the stairs anymore.

Lance walked over to Keith, sitting down next to him, grasping his hand tightly.

Such a fucking softy.

"You're not, like, mad at me, are you?"

"No! Why would I be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong!" Keith felt the pang in his chest, why did Lance think that he was mad?

"I don't know, you just, you never wanna do these things with me and then when you do you seem upset." Lance picked at a rip in his jeans, refusing to look up at Keith.

Of course Keith didn't want to do dangerous things. That wasn't Keith's cup of tea. He liked reading, and listening to Depeche Mode. Not skipping class and climbing roofs. But he was never angry about doing it with Lance. Never ever.

How could he be mad at such a beautiful and amazing boy?

"Im not mad. I will never be mad. I'm just a little bit... uh- nervous? Doing all this shit. It's a little dangerous? Don't you think so?" Keith looked at Lance who still picked at the rip in his jeans, not looking up.

After a few more minutes of refusing to look at Keith, feeling like an asshole for thinking Keith was mad at him, Lance finally looked at Keith, smiling a genuine smile.

"I know it's dangerous, and irresponsible. And that's the fun part about it." Lance began, thinking of how to word things. "It's the feeling of rebellion, that feeling of adrenaline as it courses through your veins, knowing that you could get hurt, but doing it anyway for that quick rush of euphoria and adrenaline. It's like being high, only better. It makes you really care about living, knowing that life can make you feel so great, you just have to do it."

Keith could hear the excitement in Lance's voice as he listened to him talk about being an idiot.

"I love you and your passion for doing stupid things, you know that?" Keith smiled and kissed Lance's forehead, the feeling of his cold skin against his warm lips sent a shiver down his back, making him realize just how cold it was outside.

November in New York, a beautiful time of year, but a very chilly one. All the leaves finally touching the ground, leaving the trees naked and bare, shivering in the wind.

They watched the leaves swirl in the wind as more and more windows went black, everyone turning their lights off to go to bed. It was obviously late, the wind getting colder as the night progressed.

"Can we go inside now? I'm gonna freeze to death." Keith's teeth chattered as he shivered, his light coat was not doing it's job to keep him warm, clearly.

"That's a good idea, it is rather chilly." Lance agreed, helping Keith up from the ground, pulling him in for a tender kiss.

"I love you, Querida." The word rolled off Lance's tongue beautifully, making Keith blush.

"I love you too, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are so itchy and red from my cats, God why do allergies exist?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I don't love it but it's okay. comment Please! it helps me a lot! Thanks!
> 
> -frankie xoxox


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, it's not my fault I died!"

Being a ghost hunter was hard and serious work for Keith. It had been his dream job ever since he had figured out he was a medium.

When Keith was a young boy, no older than five, he had told his parents in great detail about things he would see around the house and in other places. Of course his parents were terrified, the thought of anything that wasn't alive living in their house wasn't exactly their dream. Quite the opposite actually.

"Mom! Grandma wants you to switch the channel, you know how much she hates romance movies!"

"Keith you realize grandma has been dead for two years now, don't you?:

"Of course mom! But she just told me she wants to watch something else!"

The first time Keith ever mentioned seeing a ghost, his mother and father had only thought he was playing around, considering how much TV the boy watched, he must have gotten the shtick from one of the shows he watched.

But then the sighting got more complex, more serious. Something no five year old could come up with.

That's when they took Keith to a professional, a medium by the name of Allura. She had said she felt a very strong ability from within Keith, and she had mentioned just how powerful Keith was for such a young boy, that his abilities could be used in the future, job wise.

Keith never forgot what Allura had told him.

"Always keep believing, Keith. Your powers will come in handy in the future. This could make you money, good money."

And she wasn't wrong. Being the youngest medium in history, and one of the most well-known ghost hunters in Colorado got you really good money.

Currently, Keith sat alone in his home, going over voice recordings and rewatching videos he had taken. The cup of tea he had made himself was no longer hot, he hadn't touched it since he made it.

Forgetting about hot drinks was Keith's specialty, he still didn't know why he even bought tea bags and coffee if all he did was forget about the drinks until they were undrinkable.

He let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes as the realization hit him; he was overly tired. A three day trip to Michigan with a few pals to explore The Masonic Temple in Detroit, and they had caught so much activity they refused to miss a second of it.

So for the entire day they spent in the Temple, Keith and the rest of his crew didn't sleep. And of course their trip to the Temple itself was on their final day in Detroit, which meant that as soon as they were finished, they had to get on a plane and fly all the way back to Colorado.

"Sleep sounds fantastic right now." Keith spoke aloud, closing his laptop and heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

At first he thought he was seeing things.

There on the edge of his bathtub sat a boy, he looked to be about Keith's age, maybe a year younger. He wore an army-green jacket and a pair of tight jeans that seemed to hug his hips and slim legs perfectly.

"Excuse me. You're in my house." Keith laughed half-heartedly, turning around to run the sink water.

"On the contrary my good friend, this is my house." The boy spoke back in a thick Spanish accent, and Keith jumped, whirling around to face the boy whom he previously had thought was a figment of his imagination.

"Really? Because I've been living here for three years now, I don't know if you're high or if you're a headcase, but I highly suggest you get out now, I could call the cops and have you arrested you know! This is breaking and entering!" Keith shook a finger in the boys face and the boy only chuckled lightly, moving Keith's hand out of the way.

Why Keith was so calm about a boy being in his house, he didn't know. Other people would have freaked out and dialed 911 right away, but Keith was only threatening at this point.

"Woah man, let's not do that. Besides, it's not like I can leave, I died right here after all." The boy shrugged, kicking his legs up on the edge of the bathtub.

Keith was astonished, this boy had died here over three years ago, the realtor neglected to tell him someone had died in the house, and he was only now showing his face?

"So you're dead and you're only now showing up? What's with that?" Keith could feel his fingers tingle and his face heat up, for a ghost, this boy was extremely attractive, totally modern, probably only died five years ago at the most.

Still, Keith brushed his teeth, eyeing the boy harshly as his spit into the sink, rinsing his mouth.

"So, the name's Lance." Keith shrieked when he looked up to find Lance sitting on the counter next to him, his feet dangling in the air.

Lance was an asshole, thats been established. He was also fucking hot.

Okay so Keith was totally being stupid, thinking a ghost was cute, he was also stupid to think that this whole thing was normal. What human would think that talking to a ghost in their bathroom, was normal?

Keith apparently...

"Look, it's not my fault I died! And it's not my fault I died in what is now your house." Lance floated past Keith, his arms behind his head as he casually circled around Keith's head, watching Keith's face as it was pulled into a grin, the sound of Keith giggling echoed off the bathroom walls.

"So this whole 'me being dead thing', is that gonna be a problem?"

-

Five hours later and Lance was on top of Keith, nuzzling his head in the crook of Keith's neck. One of the benefits of being a ghost was actually being able to become what looked and felt like a solid human being. That whole 'ghosts walking through walls and being nearly transparent' thing was a completely false movie cliché, ask any ghost, they'll tell you the truth.

"Five hours and you're already all over me? Isn't that weird for you?" Keith let out a breath and a shaky laugh when Lance softly bit Keith's neck.

"I'm one of those guys that jumps right into things, besides, I could see that mischief in your eyes, I knew you were feeling the same way." Lance laughed, biting Keith's neck again, feeling the vibration of lust run from his head to the very tips of his toes.

Lust, so much different from love.

Nearly a crush, but not quite. That quick 'zap' of euphoria you get, that wanting feeling in your gut, like an addiction, you need the high, you need the feel of someone else's lips against yours.

Lust. So much better than love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I feel like this was rushed, but anyway, im rewatching the breakfast club for the millionth time because it's my favourite movie. Comment if you love me :')
> 
> -frankie xoxox


	5. Four

"Come on, Pidge, it isn't that big of a deal!" Keith laughed, taking off his helmet, letting his raven coloured hair flow just past his jawline, he decided to let it grow for Lance.

Lance was Keith's secret (but not much of a secret anymore) boyfriend, who he adored more than anybody in the world, and although Keith never kept secrets for long, he always debated on telling his gang about the fact that he was indeed gay.

So who better to tell first than Pidge, the nonbiary little shit who just so happened to be Keith's best friend in the world.

"Of fucking course it is! You're going on a date to a cheesy 50's style diner with your hottie of a Cuban boyfriend!" Pidge fixed their glasses on their nose and placed their bike helmet on their Kawasaki, smirking at their best friend.

"Hey, shush, Shiro and Hunk don't know yet. I feel like Allura has a hunch, but you better keep quiet, just in case." Keith whispered and looked around the empty parking lot, they were expecting the rest of the Lions to be there any minute now.

And then they both heard it, the unmistakable sound of Shiro's Ducati speeding around the corner of the parking lot, Hunk and Allura following right behind them on their Suzuki's.

"Evening, Keith. Pidge." Shiro tipped his helmet at the two teenagers and laughed, Shiro was the goofy one of the five.

All five laughed, right before Allura came bouncing towards Keith, her snow white hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Did ya ask out Lance yet, baby?! Did ya did ya did ya?!" Allura was wild as hell and everyone either loved her, or hated her, because you could either handle a hyper 18 year old, or you couldn't bear to be around one.

Luckily, the other four loved Allura and her positive energy.

"Hah Allura, what are you talking about?" Keith laughed, nervousness evident in his tone of voice. He was a dead man, he might as well drive his motorbike off a damn cliff.

"Keith it is so obvious you stupid boy. We all know. You literally never shut up about Lance it's unreal." Shiro laughed along with his girlfriend, and Keith could tell Hunk was silently agreeing with them.

The good part about this was that Shiro obviously didn't care.

"Alright fine. Yes I did ask him out, yes he agreed to go out with me on a date to Coran's diner." Keith blushed furiously, gripping the handle bars on his Kawasaki.

"Well you better get going! It's 6:30!" Pidge shook Keith by the shoulders and he quickly hopped onto his bike, starting it up.

And then he was gone in a cloud of exhaust, leaving the other four lions behind to squeal about their favourite emo getting a date with the cutest boy in town.

-

Keith arrived at Lance's house in ten minutes tops, taking a few shortcuts to be sure he got there quicker, he texted Lance telling him he was outside, and not two seconds later he was rushing out the door, his varsity jacket rushing behind him in the wind.

"Hop on!" Keith yelled over the engine and Lance eagerly climbed onto the back of Keith's bike, snaking his arms around his waist.

"Ah ah ah, helmet." Keith took off his helmet, the red florescent lights outlined the cat ears. They all had a helmet in their signature colour; Pidge was green, hunk was yellow, Shiro had purple and Allura with pink.

Lance stared in awe at the bright helmet, slipping it over his head, flipping up the visor and showing Keith a toothy grin.

He could feel his heart pound as he looked at Lance, and he couldn't help but smile back, turning to face the front of his bike.

"You ready, lover boy?" Keith called from over his shoulder, Lance squeezed Keith's waist in response and Keith sped off down the road.

The feeling of the cold September wind in his hair was a nice feeling, and he could feel Lance's grip tighten every time they turned a corner, he smiled to himself at the thought of Lance and how cool it must feel to be riding on a motorbike foe the first time, and he thought back to when he drove his bike for the first time, almost crashing it in the process.

In no time Keith was pulling into the small parking lot of the diner, and Lance was giving him back his helmet, a huge grin spread across his face.

"That was wicked cool, Keith." Lance's eyes sparkled and he grabbed Keith's hand, leading him into the diner, racing toward a booth far in the back next to the classic jukebox.

No more than two minutes of waiting and they watched as a lady from behind the counter rolled out on rollerblades, making her way over to the two boys.

"Hey boys, what'll it be?" She took out her notepad and a pink pen, waiting for Keith and Lance to make their order.

"I'll just have a milkshake and fries." Keith told the lady, smiling at Lance.

"A coke and onion rings, Shay." Lance winked at the girl and she rolled her eyes, telling Lance that he was "always such a little flirt".

Shay made her way back to the counter, dodging a few misplaced chairs in the process, and they watched as she gave the order to Coran who smiled from behind the kitchen, waving at the two.

"So are you friends with her?" Keith asked, tapping his feet lightly on the checkered floor.

"Yeah! We've been best friends since middle school, we always joke around and 'flirt' with each other, but don't worry, we're only teasing, she got a partner anyways." Lance said as he shook some salt from the shaker onto the table, playing around with it until it formed a bit of a picture.

Keith didn't bother to question him, and before he knew it, his food was placed in front of him.

"Thanks, Shay." Keith smiled an Shay nodded, rolling off to another booth.

They both silently admired their diner food. Keith had been craving a milkshake for months but didn't know where to go, until Lance suggested that they go to Coran's. Of course Lance was just looking for an excuse to take his boyfriend on a cheesy classic date, and he had found it.

"This is amazing." Lance mumbled through a mouthful of food, exhaling and smiling.

Keith nodded in agreement and took another sip pf his milkshake, relaxing into the red booth seat, smiling at Lance as he continued to practically inhale his food.

-

Keith decided on taking the long way back to Lance's house. Anything to spend more time with him, really. But when they eventually arrived at Lance's house, Keith knew instantly he and Lance weren't alone, and his friends were most definitely hiding in the bushes, ready to snap an embarrassing photo at any given moment.

"Alright this will sound creepy, but my friends are in the bushes over there, I can literally see Hunk's giant bike and Allura's pink cat ears shining through the bushes, but I swear they're just here to get a gross photo of me, so don't mind them." Keith laughed and shot a look at the bushes, watching them rustle in he wind.

"Then lets give 'em something to take a picture of, yeah?" Keith smiled and snaked his arms around Lance's neck, kissing him slow and hard.

They saw a few quick flashes from phone cameras and heard pidge holler and cheer, happy to finally see her best friend kiss his lover.

The two boys laughed and Keith quickly kissed Lance again, only dragging his tongue lightly across Lance's lip before waving goodbye, watching Lance giggle and walk into his house.

At least they got their photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy these past few weeks, working on my upcoming fic, studying for tests, getting essays done. I'm stuck fucking rushing to do my best lmao, High school is a lot of work, y'all. Anyway, comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your soulmate is one of the greatest experiences in someone's lifetime, they're someone you'll be with for the rest of your life, you'll get to love someone, grow old together. But the best part wasn't even part of the relationship.
> 
> It was finally being able to see someone else's eye colour.

Lance had a good feeling about today, he woke up feeling well rested, his roommate had woken up early and made them both a delicious breakfast (oh the perks of having a cooking student as a roommate), and he didn't have work today. Today was his day, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"How is it?" Hunk mumbled over a bite of his eggs, raising an eyebrow at Lance who was half way through a bite of toast.

Lance nodded and swallowed, "it's great, dude. Is this homemade jam as well?" Lance pointed at his piece of toast and hunk nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hate to eat and run, but I've gotta run errands." Lance laughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, Hunk grimaced at the gesture and silently scolded Lance for not using a damn napkin.

Since it was the weekend, it was Lance's turn to go for groceries, which was something he enjoyed doing because nobody could stop him from buying his favourite foods. Not even Hunk who refused to buy 'that nasty unhealthy "food"'. And so he climbed into his car and sped off down the street.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel along to the familiar tune on the radio, he sang quietly and smiled to himself, he was just radiating with positivity today, a definite new feeling.

Ten minutes later and he was pulling into the supermarket parking lot, finding a space close to the front doors. There was nothing better.

He stepped out of his car, grabbing a cart from the corral and making his way into the store, starting down the produce aisles, he picked up a bag of carrots and onions, placing them in the cart, then a head of lettuce, maybe Hunk would make stew for dinner later, that was Lance's favourite meal that he made.

He turned the cart toward the fruits, picking up a bag of apples and placing them next to the vegetables, then went for the strawberries, feeling a hand touch the top of his, making him jump slightly.

Lance looked up to see a boy, about a year older than him, sporting a red low cut jacket and a snapback, his bangs swooped in front of his eyes, hiding only half of one of them.

Those eyes...

"E-excuse me." Lance laughed, blushing as he moved his hand to another package of strawberries, not taking his eyes off the boys violet eyes. What an odd colour, they were gorgeous.

The boy smiled at Lance, squinting and grinning, he looked up at Lance, his mouth dropping as he looked into Lance's eyes, the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen. For the first time, they were seeing eye colour.

Everyday the world went on around them in colour, but everyone had the blankest, dullest gray eyes. 'The most beautiful things in history' is what everyone with a soulmate called them, being able to see everyone's vibrant variations of colour. Everyone's eyes were slightly different from the next. And apparently, some people had two different coloured eyes.

And now, they would be able to see everyone's eyes. Lance could see Allura's eyes, Shiro's eyes, Hunk's eyes. He was so beyond excited to see everyone today.

But he was even more excited about the fact that he had finally met his soulmate after living on the earth for nineteen years.

"The name's Lance." Lance winked at the now blushing boy, bowing with a tip of his imaginary hat.

"I'm Keith." Keith giggled and tipped his snapback at Lance, the two laughed together, grinning wildly.

"Nice too meet you, Keith. I guess we're soulmates, huh?" Lance gestured at his face, pointing at his own two eyes and smiling.

Keith nodded, quietly saying how nice it was to finally meet his one true love, and then he rambled on about how handsome Lance was, all while the two shopped together, recommending foods to each other and bonding over the ones they both enjoyed.

-

An hour and a half later, they were still talking like they'd known each other forever, pushing their carts out of the supermarket and out into the parking lot.

"Woah, is that your bike?" Lance gasped as Keith opened the carry on boxes that were attached to the side of his motorbike, placing his few bags in the boxes before locking them up.

"Yup! Brand new, I got it for my twentieth birthday last month." Keith smiled and climbed onto the seat of his bike, starting up the engine.

"Can I get your number, since y'know, we've gotta start going on dates and shit." Lance laughed handing Keith his phone, letting him put in his number.

Keith did the same, handing Lance his phone, and giving him back his phone. He watched Lance giggle at the nickname Keith set for himself.

"'Big gay boy', really?" Lance put his phone back into his pocket and Keith shrugged, taking his phone from Lance.

"'New boyfriend, who dis', you're joking?" Keith laughed and placed his phone in his jacket pocket, shivering and zipping it up. The November wind was finally beginning to get frigid.

Lance did a pretend curtsy and laughed, waving goodbye to Keith as he rode off and out of the parking lot.

Boy did he have a good feeling about that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe how many kudos I've been getting lately. I've only been on ao3 for a couple days and you guys have been more active than my wattpad followers have been in MONTHS. It's super nice to see my work finally being appreciated by others. Anyway, this chapter was made special for @Queentacosaurus101 so I hope you enjoyed this! Leave some comments and kudos xx


End file.
